This invention relates generally to electrical conductor cables formed of a plurality of conductor wires and more particularly to woven cables having a plurality of elongated conductor wires arranged in a side-by-side manner and interwoven with fiber strands to provide a substantially flat configuration. In electrical applications it is frequently desirable to shield a conductor against external electromagnetic interferences such as magnetic or RFI interference. Both circular and flat cables have certain advantages which are most readily appreciated by considering their electrical applications. While flat cables have constant conductor locations and can be easily connected to devices by using automatic stripping and cutting, shielding of the conductor wires in the flat cable configuration has been more difficult than the circular cable and is usually limited to shielding individual conductors in the cable. Circular cables are more easily shielded from external interferences such as by enclosing the wires in a lead sheaf or surrounding the wires with a metallic foil tape.